I'm a wizard and a vampire!
by Cold'n'Hot
Summary: Max one day finds out that Jerry Russo is not his father instead Carlisle is.Max moves to Forks. Max gets into big trouble with the Volturi and the Werewolves. Max also falls in love with Mike Newton's sister Dana. I own Dana Newton and Jismitt Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place. Please be nice it's my first fanfiction. R&R.**

**Prologue:**

Theresa and Jerry had to bring Max to the doctor. He was 17 but, hasn't changed since his 15th birthday. Theresa was getting worried by the minutes. Doctor Potter came back with test results.

" Okay Mrs. Russo, Max is healthy but this test shows that Jerry isn't the father." Everyone gasped. Theresa turned to Jerry.

" I'm so sorry Jerry it was one time."

" What are you talking about Mom? " , Max asked.

" I know who your real father is. Well thanks for everything Doctor Potter, " Theresa waved goodbye and left the hospital. Theresa told Jerry she would explain to him everything at home.

Alex and Justin were waiting for their parents to arrive.

" Is he okay? " , Justin and Alex asked at the same time.

" Yes he is okay." Jerry said and turned to Theresa," but, Max is not my son! " Alex and Justin gasped.

" Okay my turn Jerry. I was on a trip to a small town in the middle of no where. There I met Max's real dad. But, Jerry it was one time." Jerry was red with rage.

" Who's the father? " , Alex asked.

" That doesn't make since Max can do magic." , Justin stated.

" Let me explain please. The truth is I'm a wizard but, my brother won the wizard match to see who keeps their powers," everyone gasped. Theresa turned to Max," your real father is Carlisle Cullen. I going to give him a call."

**3 weeks later:**

**" **Are you sure that you want to do this and go live your real dad from now on." , Theresa asked. Max nodded.

" Good luck" , said Justin. Theresa gave Max a goodbye hug. Max then went to the airport. Max hadn't talk to his dad or his family. Theresa told Max each of their names. There was Renesmee, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. His dad Carlisle. Jasper , Edward, and Emmett were his adoptive sons.

Max was arriving. A small girl about 4' 10" with pixie hair was there holding a sign that read " Max Russo Cullen". There was also a girl with blond hair. A boy that look like he was in pain. Last was a man who looked like Zeus younger better looking brother. He seemed about in his mid 20's. Max went to where they were.

" Hi I'm Max Ru.. I mean Cullen."

" Nice to meet you," the pixie hair girl said and hugged Max," I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She was pointing to the guy in pain.

" Hello." , that was all Jasper said. He didn't even shake his hand.

" Rosalie" , said the pretty, blond girl," you must be the boy Esme and Carlisle have been talking about for the past 3 weeks."

" I'm Carlisle Cullen."

" Really? " , Max asked in disbelief," I thought you were another adopted kid um Edward or Emmett.

" Don't worry everything will be explain at home." Max went in Rosalie's car with his father.

**I'm sorry if it sucked this is just part of it. It would be fill with lots of drama. I promise. Please pretty please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know Twilight or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

" Nice place." , Max said.

" Thanks." , Carlisle replied. Max was amazed how big and open it was. Then the rest of the family came.

" Hi I'm Bella, this is Edward and my daughter Renesmee." Bella said.

" Really? " Max asked for the second time today. This time with more disbelief. They both looked more like sisters then mother and daughter.

" Max this is my ...... um...Emmett." , Rosalie said. They shook hands.

" Wow your icy cold man." The family chuckled a little bit. Max was really confused.

" Max this is my wife Esme. So now that you met everyone you can go to your room. It's the second one to the left." Carlisle said. Max did as told. He was shocked to find the room ready and everything. The room was clean well at least for now. You have to remember it's Max. Renesmee knocked on his door.

" Your father wants you down stairs pronto."

"Coming." Max went well more like jumped down the stairs.

" Max well I bet your mom has explained everything about us.", Carlisle said.

" Yeah! absolutely, Trolls right?" Everyone stared at him funny. Max started laughing.

" Just kidding guys. Yeah vampires." Now everyone was laughing.

" Welcome to the family Max." , said Renesmee.

" Thanks Reneesma or is it Renessemesne."

" Don't stress your self Max you can call me Nessie."

" Carlisle don't you want to ask Max something." said Esme. Carlisle turned to Max.

" Do want to be a full vampire? We turned Nessie into a full vampire 5 months ago. She didn't like being a half human half vampire. "

" Sure. When do I get turned? " Max asked.

" Anytime your ready. Just think about before you make a big decision like this." Max nodded.

" Rosalie can I take your car? I'm hungry." Max said.

" Sure just drive safe."

" Ha! You just have had to hear how loud Theresa was laughing when we asked how safe and smart Max was." , Esme stated. But, Rosalie didn't have time to get to Max. He was already on his way.

Max kept thinking about. _Well today is the 3rd how about 15th_ Max thought to himself.

" Hey! Carlisle. July 15th after work."

" Is that your birthday or ...? " Max's dad asked.

" That's when I want to be changed."

" Okay son."

**I would like to any ideas out there for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything well expect Dana Newton and Jismitt Swan.**

Max pov:

So not much has happen. My new family has told everything about the Volturi and the Werewolves. I haven't done much. My family has to stay inside most of the time. I get bored when they go hunting. I love playing baseball with them. It's lots of fun. I will be able to beat them once I get turned into a vampire.

Today I'm going to Charlie's house, he is also Bella's father. I'm going to go and play games with Jismitt Swan. That's Bella younger brother. Jismitt is 18, so just a year older than me. I have heard that he's really cool and smart. I hope his not like Justin.

Oh Yeah almost forgot. I have spoken to Alex and my mom. Jerry won't speak either will Justin. Juliet has send me letters but, we never really talk. So here we are at Charlie's house. I can't believe in 8 days I get turned.

" Hey Mr. Swan." , I said. He waved.

" Jismitt is inside waiting for you. I hope you have fun. An animal (vampire) killed two kids yesterday. I have to go. Well have fun." I waved goodbye and went in. I was amazed to see a plasma. I asked Jerry for one, he just laughed. Carlisle is going to get me one. I think out of all of them, Rosalie is the best. She is like the best sister I always wanted. Alex was okay but, Rosalie is better.

" Hey! Max." Jismitt said giving me a knuckle touch. He was strong. He had blueish-greenish eyes and brown hair. He was about 6 foot and muscular. He didn't dress like Justin and wait. No dolls well Justin call them action figures.

" So Jis what do want to do? "

" I'm going to the movies soon. Your invited. It's just me, you, and Dana Newton. Mike's sister. She's 16. Do you know who Mike Newton is? " I shook my head ' no'.

" He was Bella's friend. So check this out. I'm going to be a vampire on New Year. Isn't that cool? But, I'm not staying with the Cullens. I'm going to join the Romanian Coven. I don't want to be a vegetarian like Bella. Vladimir is going to change me. Isn't it cool? "

" Oh yeah well I'm getting change into a vampire in 8 days."

" Cool." , He said," Hey lookie, Dana is here." Next thing I knew a beautiful girl walked in. She had dark brown eyes and straight , ash brown hair. She had round eyes and was about 5' 9". Wow! She was a supermodel.

" Are you guys ready? " , She questioned. We nodded.

" Great let's go."

The movie was a nice. Dana and I shared a popcorn. Jismitt laughed the whole entire time. Dana even shouted at him" Shut your a** up will you! " She seems to be impatient but, hey we aren't perfect. She asked me for my number. I told her to call me.

We stayed up from 10 to 2 am chatting over the phone. Emmett made me hang up the phone.

I then the weirdest dream of being a big castle and a teen that looked like Jismitt expect he had red eyes and black hair. We were fighting. He wanted to hurt Dana but, I was protecting her. Cool dream right? I love playing the hero. Remember Maxie-Man.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep getting more impatient as the days pass. Now only 5 days until I get turned into a full vampire. I have given my mom my powers. Emmett and Jasper are showing me how to hunt but, it gets boring just seeing them run and catching a deer.

I have learn 2 new things. One don't get near La Push. Two Nessie is not to be messed with. She had me down to the ground in seconds. Wow! She's strong. But, overall Nessie is great and smart.

I'm also home-schooled. Esme teaches me science. Edward teaches me Social Studies. Alice teaches me math. Rosalie teaches me L.A. Jasper, Bella, and Emmett teach me other things. My dad is worried about my grades. I have 3 b's, 3 c's , and 1 d.

I'm falling in love with Dana. She's a hottie. I love when she kisses me. On the other hand even though we kiss. She's not my girlfriend. She says she takes things slow whatever that means.

Jismitt is just like conscious. Jis and I play soccer and hockey alot. I starting to love it here. Also, Jerry talked to me last week.

* * *

**Last Week:**

" Hey! It's Max. Who's this? "

" Oh! Hi max. It's me your fa...um it's Jerry."

" Haven't talk to you in weeks. I'm fine and soon going to play baseball with the vampires and after this I'm going to see a play with Dana."

" Well. I'm just wanted to warn you about the Cullens. I know at first they seem really nice but, they hide a dark secret." Then there was buzzing sound. I looked up it was Carlisle.

" I was talking to Jerry."

" Come, Max. You can talk to him later."

I wonder what the dark secret is?

* * *

Now, I'm going to see Jacob. Jacob is having this big ceremony. We are all invited. I think it's cool. That the Werewolves and the Vampires get along. But, I decided before leaving to give Jerry a call.

" Oh. Hey Jerry. It's Max."

" Max! We have to go." , called Alice.

" I will be there in a minute."

'" Max," Jerry said, " the secret is that...." Then again there was a buzzing sound. It was Carlisle again. Why does he do this everytime I try to talk to Jerry.

" Carlisle every time I try to talk to Jerry. You cut me off. It's not cool."

" My apologizes. But, Max we are in a hurry."

I need to call Jerry. What is the dark secret?!

**Sorry it's short!**


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle grabbed me by my arm and using his running fast power. He shoved me in the car. It all happen in the matter of seconds. Carlisle and I were the only ones in this car.

" Do you guys have something hidden from me? "

" No, we don't hide secrets in this family Max."

" I want answers Carlisle."

" What is your question Max? "

" Why now.....You and when I call.....um.....I want my own phone ....I want my own so I can call my other family in Waverly Place."

" Okay we will get you a phone. "

" That's not all. When.........- I want to... to talk to Jerry." I was getting confused. It was hard to try to explain to a vampire.

" Max I must tell.... you this after you.... become a vampire. You will have to.. to keep secrets. You can't make.... promises with anyone else. You... have to listen to our rules. We have about... about 18 rules. You need to... follow them or you can get into...... a lot of trouble. I know it's.... hard to understand son. But, if you well .....truly want to be vampire. Things are going to have to........ change." , He said slow.

" Well we are here.", he said and took out a sign of relief. Argh! It's hard to get secrets out of vampires. Where is Alex when you need her.

"I'm going to see where Jismitt is."

"Fine but, don't go near the woods.", my dad remarked. I saw Jismitt and Dana too.I went over to Dana. Jismitt was talking to two other vampires.I guessing they are Stefan and Vladimir. But, back to Dana. She was so beautiful in an one-shoulder white dress. The dress was exquisite just a perfect dress for her.

" Hello Cullen."

" Hello Newton.....Can we stop calling each other by our last names."

" Max something is wrong. A person called me...his name was um..um...Jerry right Jerry. He wanted to talk to you."

" That would be great but, how did he call you."

" I have no idea." Then it hit me, I told Jerry all about Dana last week too.

" Do you have something hidden from me like a secret."

" No, You already know everything about the vampires and werewolves.....Did you hear about the....Oh my gosh you did!!! You know the secret...No! That was meant to be private. Max you can't tell anyone about this... This has never happen in the Vampire world. The Cullen's could get hurt."

I decided to play along with this.

" I just don't get why?"

" Because no vampire has been born to two full-vampires."

" Oh! so that's the dark secret wait how's that a dark secret."

" What do you mean dark secret.(phone rings) excuse me Max. Hello who's this? Oh hi Jerry yeah Max is here. ( She looks at me) Yeah you can talk to him." She handed me her phone.

" Hi Jerry. What's up?"

" Hey Max, I'm sorry about the whole dark secret 's just if the Volturi. You know who they are right?"

" Ya."

" Well if they find about you and the secret...You could get in great danger. Max I'm sending Justin to get you out of there."

" No, I don't need your help and I have to go."

So, let's see. There's truly no real dark secret but, there is a big secret. I could get in big danger with the Volturi. Oh this should be great. I handed Dana the phone back.

" Spill the beans. What's the secret and what about the vampire born to two full-vampire thing."

" Alice and Jasper are having a baby. Well had but, they are keeping the baby hidden from the Volturi. No one can find out about this. "

" It's all too confusing." She pulled me a side.

" We have to talk somewhere but, here. ( she looked up) Hello..Emmett." I turned around. He was red but, he didn't seem angry.

" Dana! We told not to say we are leaving."

" Max!" , Dana screamed. In a matter of seconds we were in the car. Expect it wasn't just me and Emmett. It was the whole Cullen gang/ clan.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't anything expect Dana and Kaelin.

* * *

I didn't speak through the whole drive. I'm going to get answers when I get home. What baby? What the problem with two vampires having a baby? Juliette was born to her parents right?

" No Juliette was changed to a vampire at the age of 17 about 2000 years ago, " said Edward. I hate when he reads my mind.

" Hey! No reading minds." We made it home in no time. No one spoke after that. Oh well whatever.

" Max son I want to talk to you alone. It's very important."

" Sure let's talk after I eat dinner."

" No we are going to talk now." Carlisle took me into a forest.

" So how much did Dana tell you about the Alice and Jasper thing."

" All she told me was that they a baby so, what's the problem with that? "

" Big problem. No one that has been a vampire has ever had a baby born to them. It's really bad. The Volturi might think it's an immortal child."

" Immortal child? "

" One of us but, instead it's a child. Vampires can't change children into vampires. The rule says they have to be 14 or older."

" So just tell them it's not."

" It won't be that easy. We have to get lots of witnesses saying they know it was born to Jasper and Alice.I even have DNA prove. We only have about 10 witnesses. For the Volturi to believe us we have to about 50 witnesses."

" Okay well um...Can I meet this.... child? "

" We will see about that."

* * *

Countdown: 2 days until I get turned into a vampire. Today I'm going to meet the baby of Alice and Jasper. I'm going with Dana and Alice. Jasper doesn't want to come.

" Here we are Max." I looked out the window. It was a small house with big windows. You couldn't see anything in house because, of the gray curtains.

" Alice this house gives me goosebumps. Are you sure this is where the baby is? ", I asked. Dana laughed.

" I asked the same thing when I first came here." Alice knocked on the door. It was opened by a little girl about 7 years old.

" Kaelin? "

" Nice to see again mommy." Kaelin hugged Alice.

" Come on " , Kaelin said with in entusiasm. Wow! The house was so pretty in the inside. On the outside it looks like a haunted house but, inside it was so charming and exquisite. Everything was looked expensive. I better not touch anything.

" Kaelin Max Max Kaelin." She shook my hand and smiled. What a beauty princess. She was so cute. She had medium long, wavy, ash brown hair with appealing, big, golden eyes.

" Max stop looking at her like that."

" What? Oh! I'm sorry."

" How old are you? " , I wondered.

" I look like a 7 year old but, I'm truly only 11 months old."

" Cool."

" Mommy someone is coming."

" I didn't hear a knock." I turned around. About 15 seconds later the door was kicked down. Kaelin screamed.

" Get them! " yelled a man with hair is very long and jet black. When he moved towards us, it appears as though he's floating. His eyes are a milky red color that could have a tendency to unsettle someone that looks at him in the eyes . He drinks human blood. Dana and I won't be snack. Our blood is not even that could to eat.

* * *

Please Review!!! I don't care if it's flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, Cold'n'Hot here with some special notes! I'm guessing some of you guys wish to know a little more about Kaelin. I have made a few adjustments to this story. I will start of saying that the year is 2008. The story takes places in the summer of 2008. I know that Max couldn't be 17 in 2008 because that wouldn't make sense with the show Wizards of Waverly Place, but this a fanfiction. So my story my way.

I will make the story from Kaelin's point of view in this chapter and then Max's point of view in the rest of the story. Now I will let Kaelin tell you a little about her. Enjoy!

Kaelin POV:

Kaelin Alyson Hale Cullen is my full name but you can call me Kae. Uncle Emmett calls me Koko. I was born on August 18th, 2007. I was born looking like an average baby but it only took a few months for me to look like an average toddler. My parents are Jasper and Alice. I have both of my parents' gifts. I have golden eyes and mid-back, wavy , ash brown hair. I have my mom's nose, eyes, and chin. I have my father's ears and lips. I'm right now 11 months but look like an average 7 year old.

I feel the hard stone floor under me. I can feel someone looking at me but I won't open my eyes. I don't know where I am or how I got here. I then hear the voice say.

" She is starting to wake up. Jane what do you want me to do?" the voice of an an younger girl replies.

" Go get Aro. He will know what to do." I think she is the one whom I felt staring at me. She takes a few steps. I feel that she is standing over me. I won't open my eyes.

" Wow, why are the Cullens always looking for trouble." I move a little bit to see if I can get away from her," Alec come! She is waking up!"

" I don't get it. If she is a vampire how is she asleep?" , said the voice of a young boy.

" We gave her a little of poison. For a human, it would kill them. But for a vampire, it just makes them faint for a few hours."

" Oh..here let me take." I feel two hands wrap themselves around me and picking me up. He puts my head on his shoulder. I think he is nice so I open my eyes.

" Hello. I'm Alec and you are?"

" I will the questions Alec. Who are you?" Isn't that what Alec just said.

" I'm Kaelin but Kae for short." Alec seems very gentle and kind unless this is an act. Jane on the other hand seems very commanding and cruel.

Jane and Alec took me into a big room filled with 3 vampires, one of them was the man that I saw in my vision. Their was a man who had pale blond medium hair and a man with long brown hair by the look on his face. He seemed pretty bored or tired. I turned to see another woman/vampire who I think is Chelsea. The woman from earlier there and behind her was an unconscious Max and Dana. My mom was in another vampire's arm(Felix).

" Sugarplum I see you have woken up. The poison is a top secret of ours." Umm..not anymore moron. " Extend your hand", I didn't move a muscle so Alec grabbed my little right hand and extended it to the vampire. He grabbed it and looked at me in the eye.

" What did you see Aro?" , the pale blond vampire asked.

" She is born to Alice and Jasper." I turned to my mom, who had her mouth duck taped by the vampire holding her back.

" Aro don't be silly. That is not possible!" , the man with a bored expression declared in disbelieve.

" I believe she is Marcus. I mean she looks just like Alice." Marcus, the pale blond vampire, and Aro faced my mom and then me.

" Alec be so kind dear and take her to your room."

" Why he's room? She is a girl, she should be with me" , Jane stated.

" Okay Jane but be gentle with her," before I dragged out by Alec and Jane. Aro faced my mom," I will keep the two girls and the young boy. You will be escorted out and will be asked to stay away from this property until we ask you to come. " My mom tried to scream something at him but she was escorted out the door by the vampire who was holding her.

3 hours later: Kaelin's POV

I had been stuck in a room with Jane. She is no fun! All she does is play wii. I need some fresh air. This is why I live in old abandoned house in the woods.

" Jane. Can I go see my friends Dana and Max?" She thought about. She only nodded, " Oh thank you so much." Finally I'm out of there.

" They are down the hall. The door to your right." I gave her a tight smile. Okay a door to my right. Oh! Here it is. I opened the door slowly and saw Max and Dana still unconscious in a big room. This is where I was earlier expect the guards are not here.

a few minutes later:

I could tell using my vampire senses that there was another vampire here too. " I can feel you in here so how about if you just come out who ever you are." I said to air.

" Kae."

" Oh...A.A.A Alec. It's you. What are you doing down here?" I said making my way over to Dana and was hovering over there bodies.

" They are asleep. I think they will wake up soon. Maybe." Well thanks Alec that's what I wanted to hear.

" Wait did you give them poison too?"

He started laughing, " No don't be silly. We don't do those kinds of things here. Well sometimes when it is needed." I started fidgeting with my hair," So tell me Kaelin Cullen a little about yourself."

" Well", I said taking a sit near Alec," I'm Kaelin Alyson Hale Cullen. My parents are Alice and Jasper. I live in Forks. I'm not sure how I was made or if I'm truly born to 2 vampires. I guess I am. I mean look at me. I look just like Alice with parts of Jasper. Now tell me about yourself."

" I'm Alec and I have been a guard for 185 years now. I am Jane's twin brother and she is the older twin which by the way really sucks."

" My aunt Rosalie is pissed that she wasn't the one who got pregnant but in stead it was my mom. My mom didn't really like children anyway. Grandpa said I will grow up to look like an average 13 year old."

" Oh...well I look like a 15 year old." He looked down at Dana

"You know I always wanted a mate. I can see that Dana is a pretty one." I kinda of cringe at that.

" Um...okay. Yeah she is really pretty but she and Max have a thing building up." He kept looking at Dana like if she was dinner. I saw a blood stain on my lavender sun dress, " Ahh! What is this? "

" Shhhh calm down Kaelin. It's just a blood stain " ( I looked at him with confused eyes)He signed," When we were taking you here. We had just had a meal and I was stained with blood. I then was told to carry you. I think some of the blood got on you. It's okay. I will get you a clean shirt and skirt." He left me alone. I looked down at the blood stain. Dana's hand moved up to her eyes and she started to rub her face.

" Good morning Dana." Max was also rubbing his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything expect OCs**

"Good morning?" Dana's voice sounded mad, "We were just kidnapped by stupid vampires!"

I took a look around the room. Ugh! Where are we? "It's alright. You have me remember." Dana wrapped her arms around me and snuggled.

"We are about to be interrogated by the Volturi. They will let us out once they can explain how I was created or formed," Kaelin explained.

Dana asked me, "Well…..Why are we here? Are you sure we are not being kidnapped? I mean I'm human AKA vampire food and vampires could eat wizards."

"No, my brother, Justin is engaged to a vampire, Juliet."

"Nice to know. So what is your sister with a werewolf? " Dana asked sarcastically and chuckled at the end.

"Yeah, she is with Mason." Dana stopped laughing at the point, "Don't think of this as a kidnap but more as an adventure in Volterra, Italy." I said with an Italian accent.

Dana shrugged and leaned more into me. Kaelin on the other hand was by the door waiting for something, "You waiting for someone?"

"Alec."

"Who?" Dana asked.

I said recalling what my dad told me about them," They are the powerful twins. Jane and Alec. The Volturi's priced possessions and…"

Kaelin finished, "And the highest ranking members of the Volturi. Jane's power is illusion of pain while Alec's power is sensory paralysis."

The door where Kaelin was standing by swung open and two teenage twins walked in. They glanced at us and then at Kaelin. Alec handed Kaelin a shirt and a denim skirt.

"Come they are waiting for you guys in the West Wing." Jane summoned.

We passed billions of doors before we finally got to one, huge, black door with the letter V on it. The twins opened the door which led us into a big, marbled floor room. The three leaders and other guards were scattered around the room.

I recognized one of them. Aro, I believe is his name. The one with silvery-blond hair must be Caius and the other one must be Marcus.

"Welcome. We will interrogate each of you individually. Dana Newton, you are human so you will be spared. Kaelin, I have already talked to you earlier so the only one left is Max Russo."

"Cullen." I corrected.

MOMENTS LATER

"Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head, "Well obviously you don't! You and the rest of Cullen's seem to find ways to piss me off." I glared at him.

"I have done nothing bad! All I wanted to do is to become a full vampire and live with my dad. I didn't even about Kaelin until a while back. I have done absolutely nothing!"

"Um…yes, you have. You are going out with a human, who is nice and all. It would be fine if you were going to change her into a vampire," Aro answered.

"We aren't dating. We are just friends."

Aro asked, "Is that so? Well then back to topic. Kaelin is like an immortal child. We don't allowed immortal children!"

"IDK BTW STFU."

"What was that?"

I replied, "Nothing….go on then."

After moments of Aro asking questions and me just replying in text talk, the leaders took me out and send me back Kaelin and Dana. They said, "The Cullen's should take this as a warning," and "Alec and Jane would come with to keep an eye on the Cullen's."

YAY! We are out of trouble! No Vampire Juvenile Center for me!"

Cold'n' Hot- Now here is where the drama really begins! Jane/Jiz, Jane/Max,Alec/Dana,Max/Dana, and Jiz/Max.


End file.
